Upholding the Line
by mrstrekkiemonster
Summary: Set pre series.  Sequel to my story The Origin of the Line
1. Chapter 1

_**Set pre series and a sequel to my story The Origin of the Line. If you haven't read it (please do) this might not make a lot of sense! A while ago Vainillina gave me this idea in her review and I finally got around to writing it, so thanks for that :-)**_

Taking a deep breath Gillian put the key in the lock and slowly opened her front door.

"Hello?" she called.

"Hello sweetheart." Came the reply.

Guilt swept through her as she realised she was hoping her husband wasn't home. Alec stepped towards his wife and enveloped her in a hug. Noting her stiffness when she hugged him back he pulled away and looked at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Gillian could feel her face growing hot and couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm just tired from the journey." She managed to mumble at the floor.

Alec kissed the top of her head. "How about I run you a bath?"

Gillian nodded, grateful for the reprieve. 

"Hi honey I'm home!" Cal announced barging his way into his house.

"Daddy!" A curly haired bundle of energy launched himself at him.

"Hey Em. Where's your Mum?"

"She's in the kitchen."

Cal kissed his daughter, placed her on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to find a stony faced Zoe. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"What happened to welcome home darlin' I missed you?" he asked.

"How was your weekend with little miss perfect?" Zoe spat.

Cal groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell woman, I've only just walked through the door. Do you have to pick a fight?"

Zoe crossed her arms and just stared at him.

His bravado fading fast Cal decided on retreat. "I'm going for a shower." 

Lying in her bath Gillian's thoughts wandered to the weekend she had spent with Cal. She knew what they had done was wrong. She had cheated on her husband and there was no excuse. She had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it. The guilt and shame weighed heavy on her, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret what had happened. From the moment they had met there had been something between her and Cal. True they were polar opposites, but they had this chemistry that seemed to bind them together. The problem was they were bound to other people. 

Letting the hot water run down his body Cal thought back to the shower he had almost shared with Gillian, had they not been interrupted. Life with Zoe had never been a bed of roses but he had never considered cheating on her. But then Gillian had entered his life and his whole world had changed. He scrubbed his hands through his hair as if he could rub away the adultery. He didn't want to erase their actions, just the problems they had caused. If only things were different. 

After her bath Gillian wandered back into her living room to find Alec waiting for her. He watched her, waiting for her to speak. Gillian searched her brain looking for something, anything to say. She found nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Alec asked finally breaking the silence.

Gillian nodded.

"Ok you relax and I'll make us some dinner."

Gillian managed a weak smile and Alec headed into the kitchen. She watched him as he moved around making food. He was a decent man and they shared a lot of happy memories. Alec was good for her. He was reliable, dependable and sensible, things which Cal certainly was not. She couldn't stop herself from comparing the two. Alec made her feel comfortable. Cal made her restless. Alec respected her privacy, yet she felt like Cal stared into her soul. She found both of them attractive but to her Alec was handsome where Cal was sexy. How could she love two completely different men? And that was the answer. She couldn't. She was married. She had made her vow and she would stand by that. Cal had a family and she knew he was loyal to them. From now on she would focus on what she had instead of what could never be. Determined to move forward she joined Alec in the kitchen. They prepared dinner together and the familiarity comforted her. They ate their meal together, made small talk and chatted about his work. From the outside it looked like nothing had changed, but they both knew it had. Finally Alec asked

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been distracted since you got back. Did something happen with you and Cal?"

Panic flashed across Gillian's face. Should she confess? It was on the tip of her tongue to blurt it all out, but one look into her husband's trusting blue eyes and she knew the only person who would feel better would be her. Time for half truths.

"I'm fine. Spending time with Cal can be...confusing. You know how he can be." She said attempting a reassuring smile.

Alec nodded. "He's certainly a challenge. If you're sure everything is ok?"

"I am...but thank you." Gillian rose from her side of the table and went to her husband.

"For what?" he asked standing to meet her.

Gillian took his hands in hers. "For caring. For being here. For not telling me I was being ridiculous when I quit my job to start a business with a crazy Englishman...I know I've been spending a lot of time with Cal but that's going to change. The business is up and running now so I intend to devote my time to you. You are a wonderful husband and I will be a better wife.

Alec kissed her. "Whatever makes you happy." He said.

Gillian pulled him to her hugging him tightly as Cal's words echoed in her mind.

'_Truth or happiness. Never both_.' 

Cal stood in the door of Emily's room watching Zoe tuck their daughter up in bed. Zoe was a great mother and they'd had a lot of good times as a family. Sure they'd had their ups and down but they always weathered the storms. The intensity of the relationship was part of the attraction. Zoe was wild and exciting, whereas Gillian was calm and serene. Cal considered the two women he was torn between. With Zoe they would scream and fight, yet when he was with Gillian they could be silent, saying so many things without a word. Zoe was like a drug, drawing him in, but Gillian was like a breath of fresh air. He found them both extremely seductive but to him Zoe was gorgeous and Gillian was beautiful. How could he love two totally different women? His gaze drifted to a sleepy Emily. His decisions affected her. Maybe if he didn't have her to consider his situation would be easier, but they did, and he was glad about that. Zoe had given him the most precious thing in his life and he loved her for that. From now on his family would be his focus and he knew Gillian would do the same. Zoe came out of Emily's room and they headed downstairs together.

"Can we talk without you biting my head off?" He asked when they reached the living room.

"If you answer my question." She replied.

Cal nodded.

"Did you sleep with Gillian?"

"What!"

"You heard me."

"This is ridiculous!" Cal felt his body tense ready for the inevitable confrontation.

They glared at each other, then suddenly Zoe looked away.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I trust you. It's just when it comes to her it's like you have this blind spot and it makes me crazy."

Cal let out a breath. "You have nothing to worry about. Me and Foster...Strictly professional."

Zoe moved forward and kissed Cal. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin this for you by being the jealous wife. I know how much this means to you. I can draw a line. I will keep my jealousy to myself. It's just you spend so much time with her and..."

Cal pulled Zoe into a hug as Gillian's words permeated his brain.

'_We have to draw a line..._'

Out loud he said "I'm sorry luv. I will be a better husband." 

Lying in bed that night, her husband sleeping peacefully beside her, Gillian resolved to be the best wife she could possibly be. No matter what Alec did she would forgive him, because she had done much worse. She would concentrate on the future they had planned. As soon as the Lightman Group was stable they would try for that baby they both so desperately wanted. It would bring them together and keep everything from falling apart. For a brief moment in that hotel room all of Gillian's plans had changed, but this was her reality. Maybe she could have truth and happiness. She had meant what she'd said to Cal. As long as she had him in her life, she would be happy. She would rather have him as a friend than lose him altogether. 

Watching Zoe sleep, Cal willed himself to make more of an effort. He knew he could be grumpy and contrary but Zoe deserved better and it was up to him to give it to her. He would concentrate his efforts into making a happy home for his daughter. She was the glue that bound them together and she would be what kept them from falling apart. For a moment in time everything had shifted, but no matter how hard the truth was to take, this was the way it had to be. Maybe Gillian was right about that line. It meant he could have her in his life without complications. And he knew he never wanted to lose her. 

So they tried. For the sake of their business and their marriages, they tried to carry on as normal. They worked side by side and at the end of the day went home to pretend everything was fine. And for a while it worked. But slowly they found their feeling spilling over, blurring the line they had so carefully upheld. 

At all of the major turning points in her life, Gillian found herself turning to Cal. She couldn't help it. She tried to resist, tried to build that sort of relationship with Alec. But she knew the moment Cal's lips had touched hers that she had sabotaged her relationship with her husband. She looked for reasons to leave Alec only to feel guilty when she found them and end up staying longer. The guilt and frustration weighing on her made any decision that much harder. Eventually it became easier to live the lie than to deal with the truth. 

Cal's bravado became his way of hiding from the truth. His cockiness and workaholic attitude helped him feel less like his life was spiraling out of control. He threw himself into sorting out other people's problems so he didn't have to deal with his own. His work became his focus and it was how he drove Zoe away. He put all of his effort into it, even using the science against his wife just so he wouldn't have to face up to what he had done with Gillian and how the thought of never being with her again ate away at his soul. 

Over the intervening years Cal and Gillian developed into accomplished liars. They became so good at pretending nothing was wrong it became true. They never spoke of that time. There were no tears, no recriminations, just brave faces. Had either of them been able to look past the shame and the grief they would have seen the love and the desire to risk it all. Instead they settled for moving forward, together. But neither completely closed the door on the truth...


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the story makes sense. I've tried to upload it several times and I don't know why but it keeps bunching all of the text together! Aaaarrrgggggghhh! Please try and read it any way and let me know what you think :)


End file.
